Overview In line with grant requirements, the C-SiG Pilot and Feasibility (P/F) Program: 1) Supports both new investigators just beginning their careers in digestive diseases research or innovative research proposals from experienced investigators who plan to change their area of research; ii) Provides investigators with vital funds to obtain preliminary data that support research grant applications from external agencies, especially NIH ROl grant submissions; and, iii) Provides mentorship, critical review of proposals, and coaching to improve the competitiveness of grant applications. We are strongly focused on junior investigators and Mayo Clinic has a sustained and rich tradition of facilitating the transition of junior investigators to independent scientists. As of February 2013, there were 1932 fellows (1311 MD (or equivalent), 130 MD/PhD, and 491 PhD) and 113 research trainees at Mayo Clinic Rochester. The Division of Gastroenterology and Hepatology (GIH) had a total of 82 fellows (36 fellows in the clinical training program, 5 fellows on our longstanding NIH Gl training grant, 41 postdoctoral research fellows) and 15 research trainees. GIH junior investigators comprise 26% of P/F applicants and 46% of the awardees. The C-SiG P/F Program works closely with the GIH Division and other Departments and Centers to help junior investigators achieve independent funding and to bring experienced investigators with C-SiG-relevant expertise into digestive disease research.